Watchog (Pokémon)
|} |evat= |expyield=147 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=127 |color=Brown |catchrate=255 |body=06 |pokefordex=watchog |generation=5 |friendship=70 }} Watchog (Japanese: ミルホッグ Miruhog) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Watchog is an upright, meerkat-like Pokémon with large cheeks and a single, pointed incisor sticking out of its mouth. It is mainly reddish brown with beige cheeks and neck. There is yellow striping on its chest and tail. Its hands, feet, and tail tip are white. Its red eyes have small black pupils and a yellow stripe. Black markings accentuate the eyes at their outer ends. Its tail is almost exclusively depicted standing up straight, although it can also be kept in a relaxed position.ポケモン ベストウイッシュ イッシュずかん ISBN 978-4-09-281215-4 There are luminescent compounds in Watchog's body that allow its stripes and eyes to glow. It uses this ability to threaten predators. Its cheeks can hold a large amount of seeds, which it collects and spits at its opponents. Watchog possess night vision and can view its surroundings in the darkness. In the anime Major appearances Lenora's Watchog debuted in A Night in the Nacrene City Museum!, which also marked the species' debut. It first used its Ability to reveal 's presence. It then battled in a Gym in The Battle According to Lenora!, where it defeated his with . It appeared again in Rematch at the Nacrene Gym!, where it was defeated by Oshawott's . Three Watchog appeared in Emolga and the New Volt Switch!. They resided in an apple tree, and attacked , , and Oshawott when they tried to retrieve some apples for Emolga. However, they enraged a in the process, and were scared away by its . A male Watchog in Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia!, under the ownership of Jimmy Ray. He lost to Iris's Emolga during the first round of the Club Battle after he was hit by and then . A Watchog appeared in Evolution by Fire!, under the ownership of Kylan. It battled Shamus in a Double Battle along with a , but both were defeated. A Watchog appeared in Curtain Up, Unova League!, under the ownership of Mikael. It battled Bianca's Emboar during the qualifying round of the Vertress Conference, and lost in the next episode. A Watchog appeared in The Pokémon Harbor Patrol!, where it was a member of a rescue team managed by a harbor patrolman named Halsey. While originally used only for crowd control and as a lookout, Watchog, with the help of , proved itself to be a capable and valuable asset to its team. A Watchog appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!, under the ownership of Mrs. Ripple. She used it as a guard to watch over her jewels. Minor appearances A 's Watchog appeared in 's flashback in Iris and Excadrill Against the Dragon Buster!. Two Trainers' Watchog made cameo appearances in Cilan Takes Flight!. Multiple Watchog appeared in Climbing the Tower of Success!, with one under the ownership of a Trainer and the rest being . A Trainer's Watchog appeared in Rocking the Virbank Gym! Part 1, where it was revealed to have lost to Roxie in a Gym . Multiple Watchog appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, during the legend. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in Jostling for the Junior Cup!. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in Cameron's Secret Weapon!. owns a Watchog, which was only seen on a scoreboard during the Vertress Conference in A Unova League Evolution!. It was revealed to have been used in Cameron's battle against Virgil, but it lost. A Watchog appeared in Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. A Watchog appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened, under the ownership of some s in New Tork City. It was keeping watch next to some roadworks. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, where it was entered into the Pokémon Sumo Tournament on Harvest Island. It was eventually defeated by Ash's Pignite. A Watchog appeared in Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin!. A Watchog appeared in Grooming Furfrou!. A Watchog appeared in The Bonds of Evolution!. A Watchog appeared in a flashback or a fantasy in The Forest Champion!. A Watchog appeared in A Fashionable Battle!. A Watchog appeared in Party Dancecapades!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Performer participating in Monsieur Pierre's dance party. A Watchog appeared in a flashback in A Watershed Moment!. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in A League of His Own!. Several Watchog appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, one during a flashback. Another was seen as one of the Pokémon at Nebel Plateau. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in Battling With a Clean Slate!. A Trainer's Watchog appeared in The First Day of the Rest of Your Life!. Three Watchog appeared in Till We Compete Again!, each under the ownership of a different Trainer. Pokédex entries . Watchog's body contains luminescent compounds, which allow its eyes and stripes to glow.}} In the manga ]] In the Be the Best! Pokémon B+W manga Monta's evolved into a Watchog during a battle with a . In the Pokémon Adventures manga was attacked by a Watchog used by three s in Battle at the Dreamyard. At first, he mistook the pattern on its body as the head of a much larger Pokémon but eventually figured out its true identity. The Watchog was adopted by Amanita and Fennel afterwards. Pokédex entries In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Watchog is the vice-principal at the Serene Village school. He cares highly about the school's reputation and is afraid of problems at the school. He considers the Player and Partner to be problem children. Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and , P2 Laboratory Routes and ( ) Dreamyard (Ruins; )}} , , , , and , Dreamyard, P2 Laboratory Routes and (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Meadow: Trailhead Field (post ending)}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Glacier Palace - Eastern Spire (1F-12F), Miragesands (1F-29F), Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (Golden Chamber), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Dream Gate: Wet and Wild Battle}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 384}} |area=White Ruins: Trailhead Field (All Areas), Starlight Islands: Surveillance Dunes (All Areas)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} By TM/HM By |Assurance|Dark|Physical|60|100|10}} |Bullet Seed|Grass|Physical|25|100|30| }} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15||'}} |Foresight|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Iron Tail|Steel|Physical|100|75|15|*}} |Pursuit|Dark|Physical|40|100|20}} |Revenge|Fighting|Physical|60|100|10}} |Screech|Normal|Status|—|85|40}} |Tearful Look|Normal|Status|—|—|20| }} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . He likes to see new things before anyone else. He can be a scatterbrain. }} |- |} Evolution |no2=505 |name2=Watchog |type1-2=Normal}} Sprites Trivia * In Black and White, Watchog was the only Pokémon to have the same yield as its , and the only evolved Pokémon to only give a single EV, giving one EV in Attack. ** Because its EV yield was 2 Attack in Black 2 and White 2, Watchog is the only Pokémon to have its EV yield changed within a generation. * Watchog is the only evolved Pokémon with a catch rate of 255. Origin Watchog is based on a and possibly a or . Its design is based on a road worker, with the body resembling a and the yellow stripes forming a . Name origin Watchog is a combination of ''watch and groundhog. It may also be a play on , a dog used to guard. Miruhog may be a combination of 見る miru (to observe) or meerkat and groundhog. In other languages or meerkat and groundhog |de=Kukmarda|demeaning=From and , playing on |fr=Miradar|frmeaning=From and radar |es=Watchog|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Watchog|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=보르그 Borugu|komeaning=Portmanteau of and groundhog |zh_cmn=步哨鼠 Bùshàoshǔ|zh_cmnmeaning=From and . |ru=Уачхог Uachkhog|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} de:Kukmarda es:Watchog fr:Miradar it:Watchog ja:ミルホッグ zh:步哨鼠 Category:Pokémon whose EV yield changed